Moving On
by Cheerful-Pessimist
Summary: If only she could've seen him once more TrishaXHohenheim.[ONESHOT]


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own FMA – wouldn't mind tho sighs

This is dedicated to my special friend who shall be known as Bee, who still lives in hope that i can make a living as a writer...or something like it. Love U Bee

* * *

**MOVING ON**

Pain exploded in my head and for a moment I couldn't see at all. Panicking, I turned quickly only to stumble over my own feet and fell to the ground; dropping the basket of vegetables and fruit which scattered all across the kitchen floor. I lay there, frightened, fighting to hold onto my consciousness. Everything floated in and out of focus until it became swirling black, and as the pain got worse in the distance I heard voices…"We're home, Mum, Mum?!"

Then the pain prevailed.

* * *

Who am I? I…am…Tri-Trisha, Trisha who? El-Elric, yes I remember I'm Trisha Elric. I whispered it to the darkness, which surrounded me, wrapped around me like a snug blanket.

Why am I here? What happened to me? I asked softly, hoping to be heard by someone, something but the darkness sucked up my questions and all hopes of an answer. I just sat there, was I even sitting? I couldn't tell; the darkness was so thick I just_ couldn't_ tell.

Wait?What's this?…a boy, two boys…with blond hair laughing, grinning at me. Edward and Alphonse, my sons! I remember it's come back to me.

But what's this noise? This buzzing beyond this darkness? Is it…is it voices? Images appeared in my blurry view were getting stronger and bolder by the seconded…people…what were they doing in here?

A man leaned over the side of the bed. I couldn't tell who he was for his features were too fuzzy, only the white coat gave away his occupation.

A doctor. He spoke to me but I wasn't truly listening, only catching the words "unwell" and "not looking good". Shit, I didn't need a doctor to figure that out.

"Where are they?" I cut him of from his rant.

"Who?" he stared at me.

"My…boys, can I see them?" I was frightened by how weak my voice sounded.

He mulled things over; I could almost see the cogs working in his brain, before he turned away to someone else in the room stating with authority, "Let them through."

"Mum, mum," their voices rang out, crying to me as they burst through the door. Rushing to my bed side hoping to be told that I will get better (the lone bed in the centre of the room, my bed…my death bed) I knew it was to late, to late to get better but I couldn't show them weakness I needed to be strong for their sake at least.

Small warm hands pull at my covers grabbing my cold clammy hands, "don't go mum!"

I smiled.

"My boys my two beautiful boys, don't cry," I raised a weak trembling hand to catch their tears, "t-take care of each other when…when I'm gone…"

"Your not going anywhere, it's gonna be okay, we'll get through it together, I promise," Edward said stubbornly in my ear, but his eyes told me the truth – that he knew it wasn't true and only hoped that by saying it out loud maybe, maybe he could convince himself it was. How strong he was, my trooper and Alphonse too, they were truly his sons.

_Hohenheim_, I felt the memory of his loving touch on my skin causing a shiver down my spine, the ghost of his lips brushing against mine. Memories left behind flittered across my mind, our wedding, the boys, and those happy days…then that loneliness, the spur of hope that he would return that we would have those days of happiness again but it was too late for me.

It was all a distance dream now.

"T-trans-transmute me a wreath of flowers…," I whispered they felt dry in my throat as I said this once more – the words I had kept just for him. Their tearful faces blurred by my hazy sight, but I saw them smiled faintly at the sound of my voice,

"It's gonna be okay, Mum," Ed said through his tears, squeezing my hand harder in his sweaty ones, "don't worry."

"…he always used to transmute a wreath of flowers for me…," I could hear my voice fading as I formed my dieing words and my life slipped away finally releasing me from my current nightmare. A sigh echoed in my throat and the weight my chest all those years lifted; the feeling of pain at long last leaving me. I saw for the last time Alphonse's and Edward's faces; one filled with sorrow, the other with anger.

_And in her minds eye she saw Hohenheim…one last time_

* * *

Yeah slightly out of character, but I don't care

Well my first ever FMA story has been offically posted...score! It isn't very long but i'm not know for doing long chapters. And i hope all the lovely person who read this will take the time to comment on how crap it was (okay maybe it wasn't that bad, but i'm a pessimist i have to stay in character), tell me what you think, say Hi, leave a smily face or whatever you want, but a review would be nice

- C.Pess


End file.
